The invention refers to a device for evacuating and charging refrigerant in a refrigerant circuit comprising a pump to evacuate the circuit and a container with refrigerant which is conducted into the circuit by self pressure.
Such a known device, which frequently is used when a refrigerating compressor in a domestic refrigerator is replaced, comprises an electrically operated pump, by which the refrigerant in the circuit is evacuated before the defective compressor is removed from the circuit. When the new compressor has been connected to the circuit, the circuit is evacuated once more by the pump. Thereafter, the circuit is refilled with refrigerant from the container. In the known device the container communicates with a glass tube, in which one can observe the level of the refrigerant in the container. Behind the glass tube there is a scale, on which one can see how many grams of refrigerant there is in the container. The container can hold refrigerant for charging about five refrigerant circuits. In the known device the container can be mounted on the pump.
The known device is relatively expensive since the pump is electrically operated. It is furthermore cumbersome to handle when the pump is built into a box, which shows a relatively small height but a relatively large extension in side direction. Alternatively, in order that one shall get a good accuracy of reading on the scale, the container has a relatively large extension in height direction but a relatively small extension in side direction.